Opening/Problems at Home (Lilo version)
The Wizard of Oz Parodies Studios Presents…. The Wizard of Oz (Lilo version) For nearly eighty years, this story has given faithful service to the Young in Heart; And Time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion. To those of you who have been faithful to it in return.... And to the Young in Heart, we dedicate this story. (We open to three children and a female West Highland White Terrier running down a sidewalk in a hurry. The first child is an 11 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with white straps, white socks, and blue shoes. She is Satsuki Kusakabe. The second child is a 5 year old girl with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in pigtails by two red bauble hairbands, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a pink overall dress, and yellow shoes. She is Mei Kusakabe, Satsuki’s little sister. The last child is a boy the same age as Satsuki with short black crewcut hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white messenger/sailor hat with a black bill and rim, a white tank top, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, olive green shorts, white socks, and light tan cargo boots. He is Kanta Ogaki, Satsuki and Mei’s friend and neighbor and also Satsuki’s boyfriend. And the female Westie with them has obviously white fur, black eyes, and wearing a pink and white striped collar. She is Yuki Kusakabe, Satsuki and Mei’s pet dog. As they hurried down the sidewalk, Kanta and the girls looked back in concern at first and then Satsuki and Mei stopped to check on Yuki while Kanta spoke up) Kanta: I don’t think she’s coming yet, Mei and Satsuki. Satsuki: Hopefully, Kanta. (Satsuki and Mei petted Yuki in a comforting way) Mei: Yuki, did she hurt you? (Satsuki picks Yuki up protectively) Satsuki: Well, she tried to, didn’t she? Kanta: Well, come on! We’ll go try and tell the others! (Satsuki and Mei nods and after Satsuki puts Yuki down, they hurried along until they reached the Kusakabe Farm near Topeka, Kansas. They hurried until they found Satsuki and Mei’s parents working on a broken incubator, counting baby chickens in a hurry. Mei and Satsuki’s mother is a beautiful 28 year old with long elbow-length black hair tied in a ponytail, gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved dress with a dark blue belt, and brown shoes. She is Yasuko Kusakabe. And Satsuki and Mei’s father is a handsome 30 year old man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red knit vest, gray pants, and black shoes. He is Tatsuo Kusakabe. As they approached the couple, the children began shouting to get their attention) Satsuki and Mei: Mom! Dad! Kanta: Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe! Satsuki: Mom, Dad, listen to what Lady Tremaine did to Yuki! She…! (But Yasuko interrupted her in concern) Yasuko: Satsuki, not now, we’re trying to count. Mei: But she’s trying to tell you…! Yasuko: Mei, please! Satsuki: But Lady Tremaine literally hit Yuki…! Tatsuo: Stop bothering us right now, girls! The incubator just broke and we’re likely to lose some chicks! (Feeling sorry for the chicks, Kanta and the girls spoke up) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Poor things. (Then Satsuki changed the subject) Satsuki: But listen, Lady Tremaine just hit Yuki just because she went in her garden to chase her dumb cat, Lucifer, and then bit her for hitting her! Yasuko: Satsuki, not now! Satsuki: But that’s not the worse part! She says she's gonna call the sheriff and then…! Yasuko: Satsuki! Stop it! (Satsuki sighed in annoyance and started singing to Mei and Kanta) Satsuki: Nobody understands me Nobody even listens Nobody wants to help me Might as well talk to scarecrows (She tried again, which again made Yasuko and Tatsuo a little agitated) Satsuki: But what about Yuki? Yasuko: Not now We’re having a crisis Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: She’s gonna call the sheriff. Tatsuo: Not now My wife’s in a state Satsuki: But you don’t understand. Tatsuo and Yasuko: Later, children You’ll just have to wait (Giving up in agitation, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta began to walk away with Yasuko and Tatsuo lecturing them) Satsuki: Nobody understands me Yasuko: We can’t afford to lose one chick. Satsuki: My little dog’s in danger Tatsuo: (To Yasuko) Take these out to the car, Yasuko. (He hands Yasuko some of the unhatched eggs, which she accepted) Satsuki: Should’ve been born a chicken Then they’d payed attention (After the children were gone, Yasuko and Tatsuo felt guilty for snapping at them) Yasuko: Poor little kids. Tatsuo: (Trying to be funny) They’ve got to learn to earn their keep. Yasuko: (Savagely) Tatsuo! Tatsuo: (Apologetically) Just kidding. (Seriously) Well, come on. I hope we got them on time. Yasuko (Nods in agreement) Alright, get these into the house. (Tatsuo noticed the rest of the eggs and nodded, then he picked them up to carry to the house while Yasuko carried the eggs to the car. At another part of the farm, a group of kids and two men were working on pushing a twister-proof machine they built. The first group of kids were Ed, Edd or Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4 who is carrying Plank, and Rolf. The other group of kids were anthro animals dressed in camping outfits. They are the Jellybean Scouts, Lazlo, Raj, Clem, and Edward. The first man with them is a giant with huge arms and hands named Wreck-It Ralph. And the second man with them is a normal-sized man who is dressed like a repairman, with a magic gold hammer he got from his father, named Fix-It Felix Jr., and they are the Kusakabe’s friends, neighbors, and helpful farmhands) Farmhands: Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah (During the pushing and pulling, they struggled to make sure it didn’t fall) Felix: Help me, guys! Double D: Some of you are strong than some of us! Jimmy: Phew. That was scary! Sarah: Thought the thing will fall on any of us! Farmhands: Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah (After putting the machine into position, the farmhands began working on it) Eddy: Come on, you guys Ed: Give it a shove Felix: Hammer and axe Lazlo: At the ready Ralph: Shoulders and thighs Jonny: Heaven’s above Rolf: Gee, it looks mighty unsteady Kevin: Whoa! (The machine almost toppled over, but Ralph and Kevin caught it on time and rearranged it. Kanta, the girls, and Yuki went up to them hopefully that they will listen) Satsuki: Somebody has to help me (The farmhands ignored her) Ed: (Asking Double D) How does this work anyway? Double D: I’ll show you. Satsuki: Somebody has to listen Nazz: Where’s the oil can? Satsuki: Yuki’s is awful trouble (Edward spoke up impatiently to them, finally getting the farmhands’ attention. But the rest of them noticed the children and Yuki in concern and became concerned) Edward: Hold on, guys, this is important! Farmhands: Edward! (They turned to the children) Raj: What’s wrong, guys? Satsuki: She’s gonna call the sheriff (Realizing what she meant, the farmhands got concerned, even Edward) Clem: Who is, wicked Lady Tremaine? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Lady Tremaine is taking Yuki She says she wants to kill her Eddy: What happened this time, her stupid cat, Lucifer, again? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Uh-huh. Rolf: Shall we do what we did last time? (The farmhands, getting what Rolf asked, laughed along with him) Ralph: (Laughing) When we were watering the crops? Lazlo: (Laughing) Turn the hose on Lady Tremaine and her daughters? Double D: (Laughing) Shall we do that again? Felix: (Mockingly) “I’ll get you, those brats, and that little dog, too!” (They laughed merrily while Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got annoyed that they’re not helping them) Satsuki: It’s not funny, you guys! Mei: Yeah! Kanta: You playing more tricks would make it worse! (But the farmhands just shrugged it off and began singing, thinking that the children are overreacting) Farmhands: Relax, she’s not gonna take her Satsuki: But she will. Kevin: Just wants to give you a fright Satsuki: No, she means it! Farmhands: You ought to know Her bark is worse than her bite (Yuki got confused by the pun. Then the farmhands went back to work, leaving Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta disappointed) Double D: Felix, help me fix this Jimmy: Felix, you be careful Ralph: (Shrugging) Felix is Mr. Fix-It Rolf: Come on, Felix Satsuki: Nobody even listens (She sighed in defeat) Satsuki: Come on, guys. Looks like we’re not wanted here. (They walked up towards a pigpen as the farmhands got concerned while working on the machine) Raj: Satsuki, Mei, Kanta! Lazlo: Poor kids, I wish we knew how to help them. Double D: Yes, I know what you mean. (Felix hits his hammer on the machine, and this time, it works, making the farmhands excited) Double D: Success! Eddy: We fixed it! (Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance) Edward: Yeah, yeah. Felix: Come on, let’s get this hooked up to the barn! (They then set the machine up on the barn roof) Farmhands: Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah Oh-wee-yah Yo-wah (Once finished, the farmhands congratulated each other as Satsuki sadly balanced herself on the fence of the pigpen with Mei, Kanta, and Yuki watching. Suddenly, Satsuki started to lose her balance and she almost fell in with a scream, getting everyone’s attention. Kanta grabbed Satsuki’s hand, but, with Satsuki, started to fall in too, but luckily, Ed and Raj quickly took action and broke their fall in the mud by landing in there, dirtying Ed and Raj. Then they let Satsuki and Kanta use them as stepping stones as they are helped out of the pigpen by the other farmhands) Nazz: Are you alright, Satsuki and Kanta? Satsuki and Kanta: (Nods) Yeah. Satsuki: Thanks, Ed and Raj. (They noticed Ed and Raj all muddied up and panting in concern, then they all broke out laughing) Mei: (Laughing) Ed, Raj, you were just as scared as we were! Kevin: (Laughing) What’s the matter, you two got scared that the pigs would eat Satsuki and Kanta? (Ed and Raj blushed in embarrassment at first, but then laughed along anyway) Jonny: (Laughing) Plank says “You’re as muddy as those pigs!” (They composed their laughter as Yasuko approached with chocolate chip cookies on a plate) Jimmy: You two were as scared as…. (Yasuko butted in impatiently) Yasuko: What seems to be going on? There’s work to be done! Eddy: Sorry, Mrs. Kusakabe, but Satsuki was walking along the…. (Yasuko interrupted him) Yasuko: I appreciate you guys fixing that contraption, but get back to work! (The farmhands nodded) Farmhands: Yes, Mrs. Kusakabe. Edward: And one day, we might make history with that twister-proof machine! Yasuko: Don’t gloat about it now! (The Jellybean scouts laughed at Edward, who just glared) Yasuko: Anyway, I baked some chocolate chip cookies, in case you’re all hungry. (The farmhands accepted each cookie, with Edward suddenly getting happy at this) Farmhands: Thanks! (Ed and Raj tried to explain what happened while wiping their hands clean on a wet towel and each accepting a cookie) Ed: But you don’t know what just happened. Yasuko: And what’s that? Raj: The reason we’re dirty is because Satsuki almost fell in the pigpen when…. (Yasuko got surprised and snapped) Yasuko: It’s no place for Satsuki to be around the pigpen like that! Now go feed those pigs, speaking of them, please! Ed and Raj: Yes, Mrs. Kusakabe. (They go to work. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta walked with Yasuko to the backyard, accepting each a cookie) Satsuki: Mom, listen. Lady Tremaine said she wants Yuki dead all because…! (Yasuko sighed in annoyance) Yasuko: Now, Satsuki, quit overreacting! You’re always panicking over nothing! Satsuki: But…! Yasuko: We’ll talk about this later! Right now, stay out of trouble! (She walked away as Satsuki suddenly became lost in thought, much to Mei, Kanta, and Yuki’s notice) Kanta: Satsuki, you okay? Satsuki: (Lost in thought loudly) Someplace where this isn’t any trouble…. (After finishing their cookies, Satsuki then spoke to Mei, Kanta, and Yuki) Satsuki: Do you suppose there is such a place, guys? Kanta: Not that we know of. Mei: Yeah. Satsuki: There must be. It’s not a place you could get to by a boat or a plane or a train. Mei: Or a car? Satsuki: I guess. It’s far, far from here. Beyond the moon, beyond the rain…. (She begins singing while looking at the sky) Satsuki: When all the world Is a hopeless jumble And the raindrops tumble All around Heaven opens a magic lane (She walked over to a pile of hay) Satsuki: When all the clouds Darken up the skyway There’s a rainbow highway To be found Leading from my windowpane To a place behind the sun Just a step beyond the rain (She gently leans back at the haystack) Satsuki: Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high There’s a land that I’ve heard of Once in a lullaby (She then walked over a rake wheel) Satsuki: Somewhere over the rainbow Skies are blue And the dreams That you’ve dared to dream Really do come true (Mei, Kanta, and Yuki became interested) Satsuki: Someday I’ll wish Upon a star And wake up Where the clouds Are far behind me (She seated on a chair next to the rake wheel while Mei, Kanta, and Yuki sat next to her) Satsuki: Where troubles Melt like lemondrops Away above The chimney tops That’s where you’ll find me Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then? Oh, why can’t I? (They noticed a couple of bluebirds happily flying away into the sky and smiled softly) Satsuki: If happy little bluebirds fly Beyond the rainbow Why, oh, why Can’t I? (She sighed softly and the three children embraced each other and Yuki, who nuzzled with them, with gentle smiles on their faces) Coming up: Madame Mousey arrives to take Pikachu away to be put down. However, after a heated argument with her family and friends, Lilo decides to run away, taking Stitch, Chip, Dale, and Pikachu, who escaped after the argument, with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies